An electrical circuit disposed within a closed housing is typically connected through the housing to appropriate external circuitry such as a power supply or a data/control signal source or processing circuit. The electrical circuit is generally enclosed in a housing to isolate it from the environment, insulate it from other circuits and conductors, and mechanically protect it from impact damage. An electrical lead typically extends through an aperture in the housing and is connected to circuitry within the housing. The lead may also be coupled to an external cable by a suitable connector. Frequently several leads extend through the housing's aperture and are coupled to a multi-lead cable via a multi-pin connector. An O-ring may be inserted in the aperture of the housing and disposed about the leads or cable to provide a limited seal for the leads and circuitry within the housing and to protect the leads from damage by contacting that portion of the housing defining the aperture through which the leads extend. This arrangement affords only limited cable protection and isolation of the internal circuitry from the environment external to the housing. For example, this arrangement is subject to leakage of moisture and other contaminants into the housing as well as impact damage to the cable and connector extending from the housing. Where a conduit connector extends from the housing, a potting compound is frequently incorporated in the connector to fill voids therein. This increases the cost of the installation and still does not ensure a leak-free connection.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned problems of the prior art and by providing a ruggedized, environmentally sealed, liquid tight quick disconnect electrical coupler for a cable extending through an aperture in a housing containing electrical circuitry.